Aventuras en ever after high
by hazelbello12
Summary: unas aventuras de los estudiantes de ever after high todavia no soy muy buena asi que perdon
1. Chapter 1

Era un dia normal como cualquiera en ever after high era la hora del receso y todos los alumnos estaban platicando ,haciendo los deveres etc. Esepto cerise y sparrow quenes estaban entrenando para la clase de grimnacia mientras platicaban de sus relaciones ( cerise con daring y sparrow con duchess ) y de como iva el dia

sp : oye cuanto apuestas a que te gano tocando guitarra

cer: con tu historial te ganaria hasta con los ojos cerrados

sp: eso cres , pues bien te reto a una batalla de guitarras

cer: tu di fecha , lugar y hora

sp : el proximo viernes , aqui a esta hora

cer: bien si yo gano te vistes y actuas como apple por 3 semanas

sp: con todo ?

cer: si maquillaje , ropa y voz

sp : bien pero si yo gano me hechas porras durante 3 semanas mientras toco con mi banda

cer: hecho

Sp: bien te vere el viernes mi querida rival

cer : lo mismo dijo mi querido amienemigo

Ambos estrecharon las manos y se fueron a alistar para la clase de gimnasia , luego en la tarde cerise estaba super nerviosa por que apesar de terner una preciosa guitarra rojo real con negro no sabia tocarla , pues una cosa era tenerla y otra saber tocarla haci que fue con la mejor guitarrista que conocia raven

rav: hola cerse

cer: hola rae

rav: pasa en que te puedeo ayudar y linda guitarra

cer: pues veras he apostado con sparrow en una batallaa de guitaras

rav: y cual es el problema ?

cer : que no se tocar y me preguntaba si me pudieras enceñar

rav: claro sientate

raven fue por su guitarra y le empeso a decir a cerise todo lo basico , despues empeso a tocar seguida por cerise quien todavia no le podia seguir el ritmo , pasaron dias y noches enteras practicando y claro apple y cedar no estaban muy felices escuchando a cerise tocar desafinada pero rae les dio unos tapones ailantes de sonidos nocturnos y claro raven y cerise con las ojeras mas grandes que nunca pues se quedaban despierdas tocando hasta las 3 de la mañana , y al fin el dia habia llegado

se habia decidido que ganaria quien tuviera mas aplausos , sparrow decidio tocar una cancion rock normal y llebaba su ropa normal , al terminar cerise quien llebaba el pelo en una trenza de lado con un gorro rojo que escondia sus oreja, una blusa rojo escarlata de un solo tirante , un pantalon negro, unas botas negras con detalles rojos y su maquillaje de siempre empesaba a tocar una cancion con un comienzo suave pero luego una tonada muy metalera y ruda , todos los que estaban ahi se quedaron en shock pues ver a cerise una chica timida, reservada y callada tocando eso pues no era lo normal he incluso el mismisimo sparrow aplaudio junto con todos los que estaban ahi a cerise

Sp: creo que queda claro que ganaste

cer: si y eso significa que ..

sp: me vestire y actuare como apple durante 3 semanas

cer: exacto

sp : NOOOO!

Y si sparrow cumplio se vistio y actuo como apple por 3 semanas claro que apple no estaba muy feliz por eso ademas le habia quitado y aruinado unos conjuntos

app : ven aca sparrow ( dijo corriendo tras el )

Mientras cerise reia a carcajadas de sparrow por como no podia correr con tacones de plataforma mientras el tomaba en desconso apoyado en un casillero

cer: si ya no deverias sobrestimar a una chica

sp : creo que tienes razon ( dijo mientras jadeaba de cansancio y dolor por correr con tacones )

cer : yo diria que corrieras ahi viene apple

sp: POR QUE A MI ! ( dijo mientras corria )

app: cerise has visto a ..

cer : se fue por allá ( apuntando a la direccion a la que iva sparrow )

despues de eso sparrow estaba muy adolorido y cansado por la persecucion con apple ademas que esta le habia puesto unos buenos moretones ademas ella traia puetos unos zapatos para correr iguales a los que siempre usaba mientras que sparrow unos super tacones de plataforma y cerise no podia reir mas de ver como era esa persecucion y como habia dejado apple a sparrow

cer : quien diría vaya apple si que es fuerte

sp : si lo se lo aprendi a la mala AUCH !

Cer : jajajajaja

FIN


	2. El baile

era la ultima semana de clases es el instituto y para terminar el año escolar se haria un gran baile de disfraces y como hera de esperarce las dos precidentas estudiantiles habian preparado todo para que fuera perfecto

La noche antes del baile en la habitacion de raven y apple

apple : a raven todo esta listo , melodi hara la musica , briar se encargara de la decoracion estilo misterioso , maddi y yo de quienes seran los nominados para el rey y la Reina y todo sera perfecto

rav: aun no puedo creer que tu y maddi esten de acuerdo con esto del baile

apple: lo se verdad , claro al principio yo queria una gala y maddi una fiesta de tea pero ambas estuvimos de acuerdo con el baile de disfraces la elegancia y el misterio

rav: eso suena bien

apple : ademas ninguno de los invitados dira su nombre hasta la media noche cuando todos nos quitemos la mascara

rav: por ?

apple : haci cera mas divertido no crees

Rav: supongo y alguna indicacion mas

apple: lleva vestido largo y un bonito antifaz

rav: ok ,buenas noches apple

apple : igualmente raven

Al dia siguiente por la tarde todos los alumnos se preparaban para el baile , los chicos alistaban sus trages y las chicas su vestido y peinado

apple : no, no ,no

rav: que pasa apple

Apple : mi vestido esta manchado

rav: usa otro

apple : no puedo los estan lavando

rav : pues usa el mio somos de la misma talla no ?

apple : pero raven

rav: pero nada anda tomalo

rav le entrego el lindo vestido blanco con dorado

apple : raven es hermoso , gracias

rav: no es nada adeamas es completamente tu jeje

apple : pero que usaras tu

rav: tengo otro vestido descuida

apple: ok , o devo de ver a briar me pidio ayuda para su peinado

apple salio de su habitacion dejando sola a rav

rav: bien hora de buscar el vestido b

En la noche , todos ya estaban gosando del baile

apple : woow briar , la decoracion es espectacular

briar: gracias oye y raven ?

Apple : sigue a listando

briar: que no tarde le pedi a melodi su cancion favorita

rav: mi que

apple y briar se voltiaron hacia raven quien traia un antifaz negro con gemas blancas, las dos se quedaron asombradas por el vestido de raven , la parte de arriba con mangas color negro con encaje del mismo color la parte de abajo de color morado fuerte un poco pegado pero no demaciado ,con unos tacones negros

rav : que estamos esperando a bailar

apple , briar y raven estaban bailando junto con la multitul , cuando melodi enpeso a tocar una cancion lenta y como era de esperarse apple y briar bailaron con algunos principes , raven salio de la pista de baile entonses un joven principe de azul le pidio bailar ella se ruborizo un poco y acepto

ambos se sentian en las nubes , como si solo existieran ellos dos , al terminar la cancion los dos conversaron un rato

rav: entonces principe quien eres

prin : no lo puedo decir aun y pero dime quien eres tu joven de ojos moradorav: al igual que tu no lo puedo decir , tendras que esperar a la...

Entonces melodi interunpio a todos

M: muy bien todo el mundo es hora de que todos se quiten el antifas

todos los alumnos se quitaron el antifas , ecepto raven y el principe

rav: te sugiero algo que tal si vamos al balcon y

prin: nos quitamos el antifaz? Me parece bien

haci raven y su principe se fueron albalco donde ambos se quitaron su antifaz la primera fue raven seguida de su principe

rav: dexter!, pero tu no eres el novio de cupida

dex: que no raven yo solo ...yo solo

rav: tu que ?

Dex: esto

dexter se acerco a raven , ella se quedo inmovil dexter rodeo el rostro de raven con sus manos ,se acerco y la beso , raven puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de dexter y el alrededor de la cintura de raven acercandose cada vez mas ,

dex: creo que queda claro que te amo nadamas a ti

rav: si muy claro

los dos se rieron un poco y esa risas se combirtieron en un beso apacionado y como fondo unos fuegos artificiales


	3. ELENA

Era un hermoso dia normal en ever after y todos los estudiantes estaban en el auto bus puesto que era el dia del festival de verano ,que se hacia en una pradera serca de la playa , habia juegos,puestos de comida y una gran pista de baile raven llevaba puesta una blusa lila ,una falda hasta la rodilla color crema y unos zapatos de piso lilas su pelo suelto un poco ondulado con una corona de flores morada

todos se estaban divirtiendo bastante unos bailando,otros jugando o comiendo pero eso termino cuando

-aaa..- raven cayo desmayada al suelo unos. Segundos despues tambien se desmayaron bunny,cerise y ashilin

la multitud esta sorprendida eso jamas habia pasado , entonse una niebla oscura enbolvio a las jovenes y de ella salio ELENA un hada oscura muy poderosa

\- que estas haciendo aqui elena- dijo el director grim

\- o solo queria divertirme un poco ,pero al parecer olvidaron mi invitación

\- tu no eres bienvenida qui -dijo yaels grim

\- pues entonces estas lindas señoritas tendran que pagar el precio

-NOOO!

Pero ya era demaciado tarde raven,bunny,cerise y ashlin desaparecieron junto con elena


	4. Mal y bien

POV DE DEXTER

Ibamos guiados por darling , poco a poco nos entrábamos al bosque oscuro teníamos las coordenadas que baba yaga nos había dicho, se veía que tanto alistar como hunter estaban demasiado preocupados por bunny y ashlin , pronto entre la espesa niebla deslumbramos un castillo abandonado ,que se caía poco a poco en pedazos , nos escabullimos con mucho cuidado hasta una sala en donde nos encontramos con una figura encapuchada , hago un gesto a hunter para que fuera junto con los demás a buscar a las chicas el asiente con la cabeza y poco a poco salen hacia las escaleras

Tomo con fuerza mi espada decidido a luchar , pronto la figura empezó a decir un conjuro y lanzar su hechizo hacia mi, logro evadirlo ,pero fue inútil , ella volvía su hechizo cada vez mas fuerte ,fue entonces que decido usar mi escudo para que su hechizo se volviera contra ella por suerte mi idea parece acertar

Cae al suelo tratando de ponerse de pie voy corriendo hacia mi atacante , tome su capucha y decido mostrar su rostro, era raven , pero no era la misma que siempre sus ojos eran casi negros , retrocedo ante tal sorpresa tratando de asimilar el hecho de allá querido acecinarme , al ponerce de nueva cuenta de pie trato de razonar con ella , mientras trata de herirme , lo cual logra pocos minutos después cuando logra tirar un hechizo haciendo que caiga al piso , trato de ponerme de pie y cuando al fin lo consigo , se acerca a mi terminar con mi vida pero logro sujetar su brazo, atrayendola hacia mi estamos a pocos centímetros de distancia ,ella trata de decir su maleficio pero la interrumpo plasmando mis labios sobre los de ella ,al principio ella parece confusa pero luego empieza a aceptar el beso me olvido del dolor que me ha provocado su hechizo y poso mis manos sobre su delicada cintura ,mientras ella entrelaza sus brazos sobre mi cuello , cuando nos separamos ella susurra un "gracias " y vuelve a plasmar sus labios sobre los míos , nos separamos cuando escucho un grito de hunter diciéndome que las an encontrado nos vemos serios , nos damos un pequeño beso y salimos corremos hacia donde están los demás para auxiliarlos


End file.
